The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to improve the user experience associated with displaying the information being transferred. For example, the information provided to a user may be provided in the form of a web application. In some instances, the information provided by the web application may be too large to be displayed on a single device. As a result, there is a need to provide solutions for expanding the display of the web application to a user. Requiring the user to purchase and install additional specialty hardware or software to implement the solution, however, is unfavorable to the user.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for expanding the display of a web application across multiple devices without requiring the installation of any additional hardware or software to the devices.